Ben Tennyson (Earth-1/Timeline 1)
Benjamin Kirby Tennyson is a hero in Chronolegacies. He first appeared in Shift into Time. He is a human originating from the planet Earth in the Ben 10 Universe. Originally a normal ten-year-old child from Bellwood, Ben stumbled upon the Omnitrix, a powerful watch-like device that allowed him to transform into aliens. Using this, he became a famous superhero on Earth and beyond, saving the Universeon multiple occasions. Along the way, he has faced many challenges, wielding several Omnitrices along the way. Appearance Ben's physical appearance has changed throughout the series from a ten-year-old to a eighteen-year-old. However, he retains some recurring characteristics. He has shaggy brown hair, green eyes, pale skin, and he's quite skinny for his age, though he shows a lot of muscle definition due to being athletic. At age 10-11, Ben's usual clothes consisted of a black-striped, white shirt with short sleeves, military green cargo pants with side pockets, and black and white sneakers with black stripes. Ben wore the prototype Omnitrix on his left wrist. At age 15, Ben wore a black shirt, blue jeans and a green jacket with white stripes and the number 10 on it, and black and white Converse-style shoes. Ben wore the prototype Omnitrix and the Ultimatrix on his left wrist. At age 16, Ben wears a black shirt that has a green stripe in the middle with a white 10 and green stripes on the sides of his shirt. He wears brown cargo pants with pockets at the knees and green and white shoes. He later gains a white hooded jacket with green stripes on both arms and a green number 10 on the right side for some time. He wears the Omnitrix on his left wrist. At age 18, Ben wears a white shirt. He wears jeans with pockets at the knees and green and white shoes. He also gains a grey hooded jacket with green stripes on both arms and a green number 10 on the right side for some time. He wears the Nexomnitrix on his left wrist. Personality Initially cocky, childish, and arrogant, Ben's immaturity and attention-seeking behavior often led him to joke around, regardless of the situation. His allies often criticized his attitude, unaware of the fact that he used humor to mask his fears. Despite some childish attitude, he was heroic, caring and generally good-natured, always willing to save others at any time. As seen in Heroes United, Ben seems to be oblivious to certain things, such as the fact that he was transported to another dimension, yet he thought he was still in his world. Over the years, Ben has displayed good leadership skills, as well as the ability to adapt his attitude to a situation, becoming serious when it's called for. He became more mature, responsible and sensible. He's kind-hearted, willing to sacrifice even his own life for others. His idealistic views and unwillingness to compromise his values – aspects condemned by Azmuth, yet commended by others – sometimes drive him to act against reason, such as helping his enemies if they need it (most remarkably Vilgax). Professor Paradox has praised Ben's good nature, going so far as to say he had the gift to make the right choices at the right moments. However, when Ben fails to save someone, or if someone gets hurt because of his failures, he becomes angry and much more violent. Perhaps the most notable of these instances is when Kevin willingly mutated himself to succeed where Ben had failed and stop Aggregor, Ben was set on killing Kevin, even fighting Gwen when she refused to help him. He also threatened to hunt down and destroy the Forever Knights once making Driscoll promise to cease the hunting of aliens. Though often stated to be silly or unintelligent because of his immaturity, Ben is cunning and resourceful when needed, quickly adapting when the Omnitrix doesn't provide him with the alien he wanted. Later on, Ben starts thinking of himself as more of a superhero than a Plumber, often remarking that he's not a cop, but a superhero. Although he once again became cocky, he retained his selfless and heroic nature. Powers and Abilities Ben has been trained in hand-to-hand combat by black belt Gwen, Max, as well as various years fighting aliens, and received a basic Plumber training. He proved to be quite skilled in basic hand-to-hand combat as well armed and unarmed combat, being able to easily dodge shots from Manny's blasters and proceed to disarm him while in human form. Ben was able to hold his own against Pierce, and Max hinted that Ben was a highly skilled fighter, even as a human. Another hint of his exceptional hand-to-hand skill is when he succeeded in the Plumbers' Academy with a 95 out of a 100. He is also a crafty fighter and actually uses freestyle fighting. It's evident that Ben is smart in some respects, possessing an above average intelligence. Gwen even stated that he really isn't working up to his potential at school. He also has fairly moderate grades. Physics and Chemistry are his toughest subjects, yet he still maintains a B+ average. Ben has an extraordinarily sharp memory, as he was perfectly capable of remembering and writing down the mystic rune-like symbols for entering the inter-dimensional realm of Ledgerdomain with just one glance from a distance. This is even more true for things that interest him. Ben is also a cross dominant, skillfully wielding tools and weapons in either hand, in human or alien form. Equipment Ben is the wielder of the Nexomnitrix (formerly the Omniverse Omnitrix, the Ultimatrix and first Omnitrix), which gave him the power to modify his own genetic code in order to turn into various alien creatures. Traditionally, he could only transform into ten aliens at the beginning of both age 10 and 15, but he later gains additional forms by either unlocking them or by scanning the DNA of aliens he meets. When transforming into an alien, Ben gets all the creature's features, including its appearance, voice, all of its unique and special abilities and powers, strengths and weaknesses. Though he mostly retains his personality, there are some cases where the transformation causes a change in it, like with Rath and Juryrigg. Though he usually uses his alien forms to fight, he can impersonate aliens as he did with Water Hazard to convince P'andor to go home, and though he was unsuccessful at convincing him, P'andor believed him to be Bivalvan. In addition to transforming into aliens, the Ultimatrix included what is referred as an "evolutionary function", that allowed Ben to evolve his alien forms in order to get upgraded versions of them, referred to as Ultimate Forms. In addition to the primary transformations and evolutionary function, the Omnitrixes and Ultimatrix can both be used for various purposes. Both have a built-in Universal Translator that allows Ben to communicate with most aliens that don't speak English. The prototype Omnitrix displayed the ability to manipulate and repair genetic damage, a function he used to cure DNAliens and save the Highbreed from extinction. Azmuth also mentioned that Ben could use the prototype Omnitrix to bring back to life any species stored on Primus. The Omnitrix also has a failsafe to help prevent Ben from dying. If Ben is in mortal danger and the Omnitrix is in recharge mode, it will automatically go into active mode. Weaknesses Whenever the Omnitrix times out, Ben is left powerless until he either dodges or switches to a new alien form. In addition to gaining the selected alien's powers and strengths, he gains its weaknesses. Additionally, at times the natural biological behavior of certain aliens can override Ben's behavior, such as Big Chill's reproductive phase, or Swampfire's blossoming process. Furthermore, any illness Ben is experiencing in his human form will also affect his alien forms. Whenever Ben unlocks a new alien form, he is at a disadvantage of not knowing its abilities and weaknesses until he gains experience with using the new alien. Despite his experience in using the Omnitrixes and Ultimatrix, Ben still does not know every function of them. Due to his inquisitive nature and impatience, he has accidentally unlocked new functions such as the Master Control and the randomizer, which can at times do more harm than good. Though the current Omnitrix is designed to work only for him, Ben still has not mastered it. According to Azmuth, Ben may get the Master Control on his 18th birthday. The Omnitrix does not actually mistransform, but rather it is due to Ben hitting the Omnitrix too hard, thereby causing the time-out function to select another alien at random. Ben has an allergy to peanuts and has a fear of peacocks. He also has coulrophobia, the fear of clowns. Ben's left eye twitches whenever he tells a lie, but only Kevin appears to notice this. Ben appears to have a short attention span at times, and more often than not it can get him into trouble. Though he has matured substantially since receiving the original Omnitrix, he is still a teenager with much to learn and is prone to irrational impulses and recklessness. Relationships Family Gwen Tennyson See: See Article: Relationship with Gwen Tennyson Prime Max Tennyson In the original series, Ben's relationship with Max seems to be that of a father and son, because the majority of the series took place in the summer and Max was the only guardian available. When he was seriously injured in The Alliance, Ben went full strength with Four Arms and brutally destroyed Vilgax's robot drones as they were the catalyst for his injury. His relationship with his grandfather has not changed much at all later in his life. Carl and Sandra Tennyson Ben has stated that he loves and cares about his mom and dad, and that they're good parents and raised him well enough to become the person he is today. Lucy Mann Ben and Lucy get along quite well, though Ben was nervous about dancing with her in the Ben 10 episode, Big Fat Alien Wedding. However, this was likely as he was just nervous in general, and during the Omniverse flashbacks, was shown to enjoy her company, which she reciprocates. Friends Kevin Levin See Article: Relationship with Kevin Levin Prime Rook Blonko At first, Ben didn't like the fact of having a new partner, and felt like Rook was just trying to replace Gwen and Kevin. However, he soon began to like Rook. In A Jolt from the Past, Ben seems to care a little about him as he shouted his name when Fistrick knocked him out. In Of Predators and Prey: Part 1, they have their first fight when arguing over which plan to carry out to find Zed. Ben even went as far to say he never wanted Rook, but this was revealed to be a ruse to make Khyber show himself. They eventually work well together with their respective strengths covering each other's weaknesses, and they share a good camaraderie and love for smoothies. In Many Happy Returns, Ben states, "I don't always get him, but he's cool", to which Rook replied that the feeling was mutual. Ben already considers Rook to be his best friend. Azmuth Ben's initial thoughts of Azmuth before meeting him was never stated, but he did find it to be somewhat ironic that he was a Galvans, despite the fact that he's seen what Galvans can do when he's Grey Matter. After meeting him, he thought of him as a jerk who cared about no one but himself. However, his attitude changes when Azmuth fixes the Omnitrix. At age 11, Azmuth considers Ben to be both irritating and useful and Ben mostly believes that Azmuth is very intelligent and at one point is disgusted towards Azmuth's refusal to correct Malware, but they still respect and assist each other. In a flashback in Showdown: Part 1, ''Azmuth warned Ben to not overuse Feedback, but Ben did not heed his warning and Feedback was lost from the Omnitrix after a fight with Malware. and during a flashback in ''Showdown: Part 2, Azmuth helps comfort and advises Ben, after Ben lost Feedback. At age 15, Ben meets Azmuth again only when the situation was important (e.g. War of the Worlds). Ben sees him as another mentor and follows his advice, at least until Season 3, when Ben loses Azmuth's trust in the second episode. At age 16, Ben starts to follow some of Azmuth's advice only when Aggregor was around since the beginning of Map of Infinity. In The Ultimate Sacrifice, he regains his trust. Love Interests Kai Green See Article: Relationship with Kai Green Julie Yamamoto See Article: Relationship with Julie Yamamoto Ester When Ester first met Ben, they fought for a fusion device. Later when she realized her kind was doing evil things, she joins Ben's team. She brought him to her friends' town and they played an alien version of hockey. Ben turned into Water Hazard and splashed everyone with water to cool them down, even when Ester told him not to. He then brought her a towel, and she blushed as he gazed at her. She turned the water floating around him into snowflakes and ran off laughing. Rook told Ben she liked him. Later when she became the chief, she hugged Ben and told him she and her kind would be good neighbors. Later Ester's friends called Ben her boyfriend, and Ben at first denied it, but then excitedly asked Rook if he had a chance with her. In Rules of Engagement, Ben offered to help clean up the Hot Spot with her. She excitedly agreed, wrapping her arms around his arm. She also stated that she is fond of Mr. Smoothy. Sometime before Return to Forever, they went on a movie date. In Catfight, Ester was in a double date with Ben, Rook, and Rayona. Later in the episode she hugged Ben, and the two ran off to watch Sumo Slammers 6 3D again. In Fight at the Museum, Ester invited Ben to the museum for a date, but Ben, not knowing it was a date, brought Rook since Rook enjoys museums. Ester is shown to be horrified when she hears that Ben and Kai end up together in the future Spanner comes from, while Ben himself states there's no way that's going to happen. Later in The Most Dangerous Game Show, feeling that Ben really was destined to be with Kai, Ester decided to let go of him. While trying to talk to Ben, who she couldn't get in contact with, Ester ultimately fell in love with Antonio. Eventually, Ester made her feelings known to Ben, breaking up on good terms, even stating she still likes him while remaining friends. Enemies Vilgax Ben has a rivalry with Vilgax ever since the original series, but has shown to be helpful for him when Vilgax is in desperate need of help. Albedo Albedo has a great hatred for the team, especially Ben, but he doesn't hate Albedo as much. In Trouble Helix, it is revealed that they were once allies. Albedo does not hate Ben nearly as much as he hates Azmuth. Dr. Animo Ben used to underestimate Animo until the original series' 4th season. Once he appeared in Ben's teen years, Ben saw him as a threat, seeing the condition of the Null Void. At age 16, he stated that years ago, he thought his plans were dumb. In It's Not Easy Being Gwen, he underestimated him again, forcing him to call Gwen for help. Neutral Mr. Baumann Mr. Baumann is Ben's old neighbor and they are shown to have a mutual dislike for each other. Mr. Baumann hates Ben, constantly accusing him of destroying his car and other property. However, deep down, Mr. Baumann does not truly hate Ben. Pakmar Pakmar hates Ben because he always breaks Pakmar's things. Ben doesn't hate as much as Pakmar hates him, but Ben still doesn't like him because, like Mr. Baumann, Pakmar tends to blame Ben for destruction that wasn't his fault. History Appearances Category:SeriesCategory:Ultra3000Category:Ben 10 SequelsCategory:Ben 10 SeriesCategory:The New 52Category:Ben 10 NOW! Category:Featured SeriesCategory:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Prime Timeline